


Asking

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Strength [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Interspecies, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By DiamondTale One, Chapter Two of series "Of Hobbits and Men." Frodo tries to offer Aragorn companionship in lieu of Arwen . . .
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Strength [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819915
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to Tolkien (sob!); I make no monetary profit from this, but the dreams are sure great!

Frodo felt the open space at his side keenly, but somehow it was good. Sam was right; this was necessary. He allowed his eyes to linger on the broad chest of Aragorn before him, delineated by the sheer velvet surcoat, shivering as he traced the outline of muscles with his eyes and imagined his small hand reaching up to rub one hardened nipple . . . He smiled a dark, secret smile, and looked into Aragorn's face.

The Dnadan's cheeks were flushed; he was almost sure of it. "Good evening, Frodo. I hope you are feeling well these days? The wound is troubling you less?" The smell of soap and pipeweed clung to him; pleasant smells, reminding Frodo of home. Aragorn's eyes were dark and intent on him, revealing nothing.

"I am doing much better, thank you," Frodo said, wishing Aragorn would sit or kneel; anything to lessen his height advantage, though he could hardly fault the view from his vantage point. He caught Aragorn glancing at the entranceway as a party of elves arrived.

"Actually, I was wondering how you were doing. I've seen so little of you as of late. Bilbo mentioned to me it might be because of Arwen's presence; I do seem to find myself in Elrond's and her company often. It pains me to think that perhaps you are in need of comfort and are avoiding her." There; he could watch Aragorn's reaction to that and see more what the situation was with Arwen. Frodo felt hot, nervous, a coil of uncertainty in his gut, warning him that he must be more cautious in his approach. It would never do to offend the Ranger.

Aragorn crouched down now, a warrior's crouch, frowning as he looked hard at him, boring into him with his clear grey eyes. "Bilbo told you of us?"

"I asked and he told, yes--I don't believe he thought it a secret. I'm sorry--I don't mean to upset you. It's only that I care about you, after all you have done for me, and I wanted to assure myself that you were well. Your strength has been an inspiration to me, Aragorn." Now that he was down at the correct level, Frodo felt daring enough to lay his hands on Aragorn's shoulders, gently keeping him down, massaging him through the thin fabric of the velvet. He fought to keep the satisfaction out of his face when he felt a shudder go through the man. Aragorn lowered his eyes and bowed his head.

"And your strength to me, Frodo. We both bear our wounds well, do we not?" Aragorn raised his head to look again into Frodo's eyes, and this time his heart gave a leap; he saw desire there, before it was mastered and hidden away. Frodo brought his hands up to gently smooth back the long dark mane of hair and the bristly short beard. Oh, how he longed to comfort this great man . . .

Aragorn drew back a little and Frodo pulled back his hands. Not ready yet, then. Well, his next words would show if this was a possibility or just hopeless fantasy. "Sam declared his love for me," he said, watching Aragorn's face carefully.

A series of emotions flashed across his rugged face, too quickly for Frodo to really interpret--he saw shock, dismay? Frustration? Joy? In the end, Aragorn hid them all and gave a shuttered smile, avoiding his eyes. "I am pleased but a little surprised--in the Shire I was not aware . . . you are a modest people . . . "

"Appearances can be deceiving. Just as we keep ourselves hidden from Big Folk generally, we tend to hide our private dealings as well, but we love life and indulge much--food, drink, merriment, and oh yes, love. In all its forms." They would not continue this conversation long here if Aragorn was this shy. More elves were arriving, and any moment Arwen would appear. Frodo's plan would be foiled. He felt another stab of anger at her.

Aragorn licked his lips, and Frodo had to fight with all his being not to lean in and taste the moisture glistening on his bottom lip. He sighed--he couldn't help it. "You are like the elves in this regard," Aragorn responded, "They love freely, whether male or female; there is no censure among them. They are above such things."

"And you grew up with the elves," Frodo all but purred. It was time to make his next statement. He saw Elrond enter, and Arwen had to be close behind. He did not think he could bear to wait another day to try this. "Sam and I are having a problem right now, though--I can't seem to give myself to him fully. He thought I should see you. I'm drawn to you--something within you. More than drawn, actually. I want you."

He forced himself to keep his eyes up, to breathe slow and steady though his heart was pounding. He was blushing--there was nothing he could do about that, and he longed to either curl up against Aragorn's hard chest or run away--he wasn't sure which. He only prayed he had not judged wrong; hoped he hadn't just made an utter fool of himself.

His vulnerability must have shown; Aragorn caressed his cheek with one rough hand, his lips parted in disbelief and--could it be? Wonder. But he also noticed Elrond's entrance, and by the look in his eyes, Arwen had arrived as well. He paled; Frodo gasped at the sudden change over him, reaching out a hand to steady him, afraid he would suddenly sway forward. Nice though it might be to have the tall man on top of him, he didn't think he would be able to support the sudden weight.

"I have to go--I cannot bear to look upon--" Aragorn's voice was choked, though his eyes remained dry. How many years, Frodo wondered; how many years had he endured this pain and longing?

Frodo helped him to his feet, looking at him pleadingly. "Aragorn? Let me help. I know I'm no substitute . . . but please, let me repay all the kindness you've shown me. I need to feel my own strength. I can with you. I know it."

He could see by the strain on Aragorn's face he had not fully convinced him--he had been a fool then. Well, he had tried, and risked his relationship with Sam to do so. He would have to find strength on his own, it looked like--alone, as always. Frodo turned away and made a move to leave. Aragorn put one hand over his shoulder, heavy and huge it suddenly seemed to Frodo. He looked up.

"Come with me. We'll continue this discussion in my room."

Smiling in victory, his insides trembling with anticipation, Frodo followed him.

* * *


End file.
